


This night

by anaidra29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaidra29/pseuds/anaidra29
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life begins with THIS night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hereby I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter, nor it's characters. Everything belongs to Mrs Rowling and Warner Brothers. I have no intention of gaining any material benefit from this fictional work , never had, never will.

Every night I dream about her, about hearing her say that she understands me, forgives me, cares for me, accepts me and most of all that she loves me.

Every night I wake up covered in sweat all alone with a bitter taste left behind by the beautiful nightmare.

But this night feels differently.

This night I feel someone being in the room with me, this night I can make a silhouette of a woman in the far corner of my room walking slowly towards me, this night I pray that's HER, finally making a decision.

This night I know I am looking into her big innocent hazel eyes thinking she's never looked more lovely, this night I am reaching my trembling hand to hers not believing she is reaching hers back to mine, this night I am tasting her lips as she combs through my hair with her delicate fingers, this night I am touching her for the first time after she nodded her hesitant approval, this night I am caressing every inch of the petite figure hearing breathy moans escape her full swollen lips, this night I am claiming her as mine while she whispers my name over and over again, this night I am coming undone because she understands me, this night I am confessing my feelings for her as she forgives me my past behaviour, this night I am listening to her say she cares for me, this night I am sure she accepts me, this night I am overjoyed when she admits she loves me, this night I find myself making Hermione Granger my fiancée and the future Mrs. Draco Malfoy.

This night, the rest of my life starts with this night.


End file.
